Dragon Flight
by Sydney Pima
Summary: Voldemort wanted to get Snape back for his traitorism, he did. Snape was left without a family, now there's a girl with his last name coming to Hogwarts...with Potter. R
1. The Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are J.K. Rowlings. I own Madison Snape, Emma Jenner, Isaiah Jenner, Ethan Jenner, Laquell, Emily Snape, and Tazian. The poem below belongs to Meghan Wolfe, or otherwise known as Saerry Snape est. 5.29.01, so go visit her and read her stories! So don't sue me!  
  
Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe fic, yes Harry and his gang will be in it, and yes there will be humor, and yes there will be drama and angst. Hopefully you will enjoy the story below, or at least the prelude. This first chapter is pretty much explaining everything, and it may not seem to Harry Potterish in the beginning, but bear with me, it will definitely even out in the next chapter. I'll have the next one posted if you people give me ten reviews dammit! I didn't' want to resort to this, but it seems that no one in reading my stories, and unless you let me know and give me a review with a little information, not just I like your story, please continue.' That's just a little boring...  
  
Anyway, I have a couple chapters done already, but please tell me if you want this fic to be finished. It seems I've had some trouble getting reviews on my stories, are they not good enough for you??   
Wood   
  


_I stood in a wood on a sunny day   
Dressed in silver and black   
The trees around were grassy green   
With the sky as blue as glass   
  
And then the darkness fell   
Upon the lovely wood   
The tress turned black and grey   
While the sky as dark as wood   
  
The birds flew from their presence   
As the wolf howled in fear   
The deer fled in a clatter of hooves   
While the rabbits hid their heads   
  
And so I left the darkened wood   
A darkness in myself   
For I am the reflection   
Of the dark in every mortal hand _  
**_Darkened Wood_**  
By: Meghan Wolfe   
  


Dragon Flight  
Chapter one: _The Tragedy_  
  
The leathery wings unfurled themselves from the massive two ton body, spread wide, the dark hide unhindered by the thunderous winds that pummeled and twisted through the air. Thunder rumbled in the distance, bright jagged flashes of light as the lightning crashed through the air, the dragons face briefly lit. Wet and angry, the dragons growls were easily veiled as the thunder completely drowned it out. The angry, piercing narrowed yellow eyes of the great bronze dragon fell upon five huddled forms covered in dark cloaks, masked by the darkness except when the brief flashes of light outlines their bodies unanimously, their white masked faced seemingly glowed in the pitch black of night. Still, the bronze dragon was unafraid, unafraid of those magic-doing people, they only held sticks to her, she _was_ magical, she didn't need sticks to perform magic. The rain pelted at her tough hide, she ignored it, her wings, spread wide, came down in a fluid motion, producing more wind, the figures hoods fell from their faces, revealing many different hair colors, they scrambled and shoved the hoods over their head, clutching to them.   
  
Give us the girl! Give us the girl and we won't hurt you! A man yelled over the rushing wind, the pounding rain, and thundering thunder, the flashing lightening, over the growls the dragon emitted. She narrowed her yellow eyes, crouching, her wings folded themselves silently onto her back, melding into her form. She snorted, a rush of warm air cascaded around the group of men, the clutched to their hoods and cloaks even more, she could see them swaying from the winds. Fine, fine, if you're going to be that way, we'll just kill you! Not that we weren't in the first place!  
  
She could hear the strain in the mans voice, and had she been any other creature, she wouldn't have heard in at all. But dragons have superb hearing and she merely sat on her haunches and glared at the group, behind her stood a house, a normal looking house in fact. The only difference was that there were no lights, no inhabitants at all it seemed, but the dragon new different, she could hear the sobbing inside.   
  
You asked for it you filthy beast! The man screamed, raising his stick' and pointing in at her, she drew a rumbling breath, the man paused as another took his arm in caution, the dragon let out a small breath, the smoke curled from her nostrils as the men took a step back, the man holding the wand hesitated once more. Finally he stood rigid against the wind, if he wasn't wearing the mask, the dragon would have seen the furious glare directed at her.  
  
The man yelled a word, a flash of green light speed towards her, she grinned and let it bounce off her hide, and suddenly her mouth opened wide and she let out a rushing breath, fire spinning towards the group of men, but never reaching them. She merely wanted to scare them with the power she held over them, a few screamed and ran off into the bushes, the man who had the wand and disappeared as soon as his attack was discarded like an unwanted piece of trash. There were three others who stood their ground, they stared up at her through the masks, she growled ferally at them, moving one giant clawed hand that could have crushed them all had she wanted to.   
  
The three men let out shrieks that could be heard loud and clear, even over the thunderous sky and whistling winds. Soon they had disappeared into the woods also, she could hear them running carelessly through them, if she wanted them dead it would have been so easy.   
  
She looked around a few more seconds, the rain pelting against her hide still, she swiftly spun on a hind foot, her tail looping until it barely brushed the bushes that lined the forest edge. She ruffled her wings and walked over to the house, where a woman lay dead in the doorway. The dragons features were saddened, she no longer felt proud of her defeat of the cloaked and masked people. They had gotten past her defenses long enough to kill the woman, the only woman who could talk Dragon tongue. She sighed loudly, a slight scratchy sound from her throat, she sat rather rudely on the ground and stared at the lifeless woman before her. Her exotic blue eyes were glassy and stared openly up at the dragon, never moving or blinking, the woman's black hair lay in a silky mess, falling over her face and her shoulders.   
  
The dragon could still hear the sobbing wails, she sighed, turned her head to stare at the lightning as if flashed across the sky, the moon now a glowing substance behind a dark cloud. Taking a breathe the dragon let out a wail, a high pitched low-toned sound that stopped at started at different intervenes, it died to almost a hiccuping sound. The dragon stared helplessly down at the woman again, turning carefully, her tail missing the two story house she faced away from the disaster.   
  
Suddenly a loud popping sound reached her ear and a smaller dragon floated, or tried to float from the sky, being pushed every which way by the howling winds, this dragon was much smaller than the one that had guarded the house. The size of a grown man and a dark bluish color, the small dragon landed unceremoniously at the much larger dragon.  
  
Miss...you called?' the dragon whispered, it was a young dragon, she smiled sadly at the dragon, who stared up at her with round green eyes.   
  
I did, I need your help.' The large dragon said softly, bending from her height to be slightly level with the smaller dragon, who seemed humbled by the gesture.   
  
Oh...I'll help in any way I can, ma'am.' The young dragon tried to smile, but found it hard, seeing as the older, larger dragon was mourning for something lost. The dragon nodded, she turned her large head toward the house, her yellow eyes roving over it once.  
  
Do you hear the wailing inside?' the older dragon asked directly, the younger dragon nodded, even though the older dragon was looking the other way. At no answer, she continued. I want you to retrieve the child that is in that house. I would have done so myself if I wasn't so big. Do not touch the woman in the doorway, I will deal with her.'  
  
Yes, ma'am.' The young dragon was confused, what woman, when the young dragon looked towards the doorway, he only saw a dark looming rectangular shape. He shuddered put walked foreword bravely, if his elder sent him in, it must be safe.  
It was only when he was a few feet away from the doorway, did he notice the corpse. He glanced quickly back toward the larger dragon, who was watching, and gave no indication to stop, so he went bravely on, stepping carefully over the body.   
  
He looked around the dark rooms, he barely fit in the hallways, his girth was to much for the stairs, but that wasn't a problem, seeing as the wailing came from the front room. When he found the wailing, it was coming from a bundle of baby blue blankets that was moving and punching at the air. Curious, the dragon lifted one clawed hand and pulled the blanket back from what he expected to be the head, it was, a young baby girl no more than seven months was soon hiccuping as she stared with wide gray colored eyes at the bluish dragon, who stared back at her with equal curiosity,. A human so fragile and small, something the young dragon had never seen before, all he's seen was the full grown men. He stared at her tuft of soft black hair that peeked out of the blanket. He remembered where he was when he heard a low growl from outside, he hurriedly picked up the bundle, who squirmed at the odd way he was carrying her. He practically hobbled out the door on three legs, the woman was gone, in one of the older dragons upturned palms.  
  
What took you so long?' The older dragon asked, holding her other palm out, waiting for him to deposit the baby to, which he did. She curled her long fingers around the bundle gently, looking at it carefully before turning yellow eyes to him.  
  
Erm...I was distracted, I've never seen a baby before-a human baby.' He explained, his embarrassment was evident as he didn't meet her eyes.  
  
I know, well, you better be getting back before your mother worries, Tazian.' The older dragon said, a small smile on her face, Tazian looked up, and with a grin he nodded, flapping his small wings and rose carefully into the air. Thank you,'  
  
You're very welcome, Laquell.' He nodded before flying off into the dark sky, faltering here and there as the winds picked up. After the first couple of times, the boy managed the incantation and the certain flying techniques required for him to return to his home land instantly. As soon as he disappeared, Laquell sighed, her wings unfolded once more, and in a sailing movement, the wings batted at the sky, flying soundlessly across the night sky, the wind not even bothering her. She flew as if it were a clear day, her front claws pressed firmly for her chest, she watched the passing ground idly.   
  
She flew long enough for the storm to pass, and when she arrived at the large castle that was lit with winking lights, she landed in the court yard. She felt as if she should laugh at their feeble attempts at keeping the wards around the castle. Far to her right was a set of six stands, flags and banners waved slightly in the breeze. She sighed, she waited for a few more minutes, until she finally drew a breath and let out a cry, this wail was different, it was more song like, it drifted through the night air like silk. It wove itself into the air, the sky, even the castle itself. She felt calmed by it, and suspected anyone who heard it would be too, but it was the only way to attract attention to herself without something running out of the castle, brandishing their own sticks' at her.   
  
Her song slowly died into the night air, and a few seconds later a tall man with white hair and a white beard came striding out of the archway in front of her. Behind her, a small cottage door opened and slammed, a large man, whom she knew to have giants blood, came trodding up towards her. She flicked the end of her tail and watched as two more people followed the old man in cloaks out of the arch way. A stern woman with a burgundy cloak, a man followed her, his shoulder length back hair curled at the ends, his piercing gaze lessened as his eyes rested on her massive form, his black cloak fluttered behind him.   
  
_Dressed accordingly...'_ was one of Laquell's thoughts as she watched the man dressed in black until he stopped to stand just behind the old man.   
  
That was brilliant, I must say. The old man said, looking at her over his half moon spectacles. She nodded her thanks, blinking at the man before her, he smiled briefly before turning to the three behind him, the large man joined them, an odd grin on his face as he stared at Laquell.  
  
Thank you Dumbledore.' She said, her gaze falling on each of the people before her. They all stared at her in their own ways, the stern woman was staring at her openly, a slightly miffed look about her, the black haired black dressed man stood with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face, he assessed her.  
  
Well, I'm assuming there was a reason you made such a beautiful song, other than to show off. Dumbledore said, eyeing her clutched hands, which were still pressed to her chest. She glanced down also before she sighed and lowered her claws, a woman was laid gently on the grass, the baby still tucked in her other claw.   
  
The black haired man gasped suddenly, his scowl wiped from his face as he stared in horror at the woman's body, he shoved his way past the giant half-breed and Dumbledore, he fell before the woman.  
  
He breathed, his voice broke and only the dragon, who looked on sympathetically, saw the hot tears slide down his face. He didn't hitch, he didn't sob, the only thing that made it obvious to those behind him that he knew the woman, was the way he threw himself over her body, nuzzling his face into her stomach.  
  
Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't make it in time, she...she used the necklace. I was late, the men in cloaks got to her before I could help her...' The dragon said softly, the man raised his head and glared at her through red eyes, his black eyes held no emotion, they were dead, they were glazed he stood suddenly, lifting the body with him.   
  
Where's Madison? Tell me you saved Madison. He whispered, his voice was scratchy and he glared up at her, a mixture of hate and hope. She didn't reply for a moment, she simply stared at him, her yellow eyes soft. You didn't...you didn't save her did you! You liar! You sodding liar! You said you would protect them both! You promised! You bloody promised her...you didn't save either one of them! How could you do this to-  
  
I did, Severus. Madison is fine, she is right here. Calm down, please. I know I made a mistake, I know I promised to watch them both. I-I thought the danger was over. I was mistaken. I'm sorry.' She said, her eyes never leaving the man's own, he stared up at her, his lips in a straight line, his arms clutching the dead body of his wife to his. He pursed his lips, staring at her, finally he turned and fled. Stalking angrily back into the castle.   
  
It's all right Laquell. Severus is just...well heartbroken, you know the story. Here, give me Madison. Dumbledore held out his arms, Laquell regarded him a moment before relenting, she gently held her claw out and Dumbledore gently lifted the sleeping girl from the leathery palm. He smiled sadly up at her, handing the baby to Minerva, who looked lost and worried, she held the baby in a motherly way.  
  
I suggest you put the baby somewhere where Voldemort won't look, maybe a moogle home or something of the sort.' Dumbledore almost laughed when said her statement, but under the circumstances, he merely smiled softly and nodded.  
  
Muggles you mean, He said, he could see her eyes narrow and roll in a very adolescent way.   
  
You know what I mean, Dumbledore. This is not a joke, the man isn't ready to take care of a kid. Knowing him he'll run off and get himself killed to take revenge for Emily's...death.' She said the last part only to Dumbledore. The other two people merely looked at each other as the sentence died before it ended in their heads. Apparently dragons were able to talk to humans through telepathy or what ever their means of speaking were, if they wanted to. But only a rare few were able to speak back in the same tongue. Emily had been able to, and when she did many people could hear her, it was made up of funny growls and short vowels sounds. It just sounded as if she were making noises.  
  
Oh course, I agree fully. I'll make sure Madison is sent to a home without magic, maybe she'll be safe there. I will not tell Severus where she is, Dumbledore said, the two behind him gasped.   
  
Oh Albus you couldn't! You'll destroy the man! The woman said, who held the baby, she was staring at Dumbledore in horror, this was slightly mirrored by the other man.   
  
No, you don't understand Minerva. Severus will not take care of Madison properly now that Emily isn't here. His heart was torn into shreds, she's gone and there's nothing left but a daughter who looks to much like her. Madison must stay with those moosles-or whatever they are. When he finds her himself, then that's that. You must never ever tell him where she is even if he asked, now or in fifteen years. I will keep watch over the girl when she is situated.' The dragon said sternly, Minerva grumbled and stuttered about it, but didn't object. Albus was smiling sadly, nodding his agreement with her. Laquell knew it was vicious of her to take Madison out of Severus's life, but it had to be done.   
  
Ya can' mean tha' Snape'll never see hi' dau'ghter till he fin's her himself? The giant man asked, a look on disbelief on his face, hidden mostly by his beard. The dragon looked at him solemnly.   
  
Give Severus my regards and sympathy. Tell him she will be protected with care, and that not to worry. All will be fine in the end, if he wishes it so. If not, than I fear for his sanity.' She said all this very seriously, all three nodded, the baby sighed and Laquell stood, her eyes locking with the periwinkle colored bundle. Take care of her until she's with a home. Maybe you should let Severus say goodbye. Oh, and make sure this stays with her.'  
  
The dragon dropped something on the ground next to Albus, who bent and picked it up, a necklace of woven silk, obviously from a Unicorn's mane as it glittered even in the moonlight. What hung from it was even more impressive, a tear drop shaped object that swirled with reds and even a bit of gold strung from her and there, around it twisted a silver thread, keeping it in place.   
  
What's inside of this, Laquell? Albus murmured to her, Laquell smiled faintly.  
  
My blood, and tears.' Was all she said as she suddenly gave a mighty flap to her wings, almost knocking the trio to the ground. She soared into the sky, after a short string of lovely sounds and majestic flying, she made a loud popping sound and disappeared into what appeared to the be thin air.  
  
What did she say? Minerva asked, the dragon hadn't enlightened them all on what was contained in the tiny tear. Albus ignored her, his gaze resting on the necklace, where he seemed to search for something in the swirls.   
  
He saw it, the gold laced into it, he swirled in front of his face before disappearing back into the deep reds. He smiled. The tear, tears of a dragon. The blood of a dragon. All was very rare and very precious. The girl was loved.  
  
He mumbled, he smiled briefly at the both before he pocketed the necklace and led the way back into the school, searching for Severus.  
  
Author's Note: Remember, TEN reviews...I feel so cheap just saying that. But you forced me into it! HAHAHA! The blames on you! ^.~  
  
~Sydney Pima~


	2. Magic isn't real

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own nothing except the plot and the original characters...  
  
A/N: Hey, I decided to screw the ten review thing and just post my stupid story since it seems that no one in reading it...oh well....who cares. I'll try and finish this story, and maybe I will...  
  
Dragon Flight  
Chapter Two: _Magic isn't real  
  
_The figure underneath the fluffy dark green comforter didn't even move when a small bundle started jumping on the end of the bed. Instead, she continued to snore.  
  
C'mon lazy head! Get up! It's time for breakfast! The little boy said, jumping right onto the girl, who moved them with the pain in her thigh as the seventy pound eight year old landed on her with a thud.  
  
OW! You little runt! Get off! Isaiah! The fifteen year old girl yelled, pushing the comforter off her head and she turned to glare heavily at the boy with narrowed gray eyes. The little by, now seated on her back giggled, his blonde hair messed, his blue eyes filled with mirth.  
  
Mom said it's time to get up! She said you're a lazy bum and don't do _any_thing! The boy giggled childishly before jumping off her and running out of the room screaming. The girl watched the boy with wide eyes.  
  
He's definitely got mental problems, She murmured to herself, her eyes still wide as she got out of bed, she pulled on a pair blue jeans and a blue T-shirt. She glanced at herself in the mirror, shoulder length black hair, slightly wavy, she had just gotten it cut last week. Her gray eyes stared back at her, she liked her eyes, she rarely found anyone with her eyes. She smiled, her white teeth straightened by braces when she was ten, shown through. She had a small nose, high cheek bones, and naturally pale skin, no freckles or dimples or anything. She was slim, something she was grateful for, she could eat anything and not gain weight, something her friends envied over her about. She was pretty, but she wasn't cute, not like the way the boys in her school liked. They liked the round faced, cutie girls without brains.   
  
She rolled her eyes and pulled on a pair of boots, and walked downstairs, immediately catching a good whiff of pancakes.   
  
Hey mom, what's cookin'? She asked, sitting down at the table, her slightly chubby mother turned and smiled at her.   
  
She said, she had blonde hair also, her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at a daughter that wasn't hers.   
  
Oh really? Couldn't tell with all that screaming Isaiah was doing. She mildly glared at her brother, who giggled behind his hands and smiled innocently at her. Rolling her eyes, she messed his hair up even more, causing him to cry out and pout.   
  
Isaiah, I told you to wake her up, not maul her. Her mother scolded, smiling at the little boy, who shrugged and swung his feet under the chair he was seated in, his little hands grasping the edges of his seat.   
  
I woke her up, Isaiah said, not having a clue as to what the word maul' meant, he let it pass and smiled at his sister.  
  
Madison, do you need anything in town? The woman asked, Madison smiled at her foster mother and nodded eagerly.   
  
Well, clothes, and shoes, and hair accessories, and jewelry, and books, and- Madison said, starting to count off her fingers.  
  
Now now, I get the point. Her mother said, laughing as Madison smiled at her mother. Emma Jenner set the breakfast on the table, her two children, whether biological or not, dug into it.   
  
Emmie! Have you seen the car keys? A man's voice said in the hall, before he appeared in the kitchen also, a anxious look on his face. He was tall and slim, he had light brown hair and blue eyes, he smiled his kids and looked at his wife.  
  
I have them, Ethan. Madison and I are going shopping after breakfast. We're taking the car, you can take the jeep. His wife answered, raising her eyebrows at him, he rolled his eyes and nodded, mumbling to himself as he walked out the front door the second time that day.   
  
Mom, am I going to? Isaiah asked, his face scrunched up, he obviously didn't want to go.  
  
Where else are you going to go, dear? His mother asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, sitting herself down in the seat across from him.   
  
But mom! He whined, pouting as he stared at his food. I wanna go to Jared's house!  
  
Of course dear, His mother said, forking a piece of sausage. Madison looked slightly annoyed with that.  
  
You were going to let him anyway, She said, Emma never let her go anywhere when they went shopping for Isaiah's clothes. Emma smiled.  
  
I know, you wouldn't want to drag him away from every toy in the story, would you? You know that would be your job. Her mother said pointedly, Madison was about to answer when a flapping down came from the living room. It sounded like a bird. I think another bird got inside,  
  
She was refering to the robins nest just ouside the window, the parents of the eggs were always coming inside the house through the open window.   
  
So shove the bloo- Suddenly a large horned owl flew in from the living room, landed on the table, dropped a letter in Madison's lap, grabbed a piece of bacon and flew back out of the window. Madison stared at the letter, it was in neat cursive of green ink. It read: To Ms. Madison Snape  
Number 8 Sampson dr.  
Kitchen  
  
She looked up at the bewildered look on her mothers face, she placed the letter on the table and just stared at him for a moment.   
  
Mom! Did you see that?! It just flew _right_ in here and just _gave_ the letter to Matti! Don't I get one? Isaiah said, practically falling out of his chair in excitment. Emma simply hushed him with a glare and he sat and sulked, but watched his sister. Well open it Matti, I wanna know what's in it.  
  
Keep your pants on! Madison growled, glaring at her annoying brother, he could be so bothersome. He mearly stuck his tongue out at her and glared back. She sighed heavily, looked and Emma for confirmation, at her nod she opened the wax seal.   
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of _WITCHCRAFT _ and _WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_   
  
Dear Ms. Snape,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is under unusual cirmustances. We will expect to see you September 1st, we await your owl no later than August 15.  
Inclosed you will find a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Yours sincerely,  
_Minerva McGonagall  
_Minerva McGonagall  
_Deputy Headmistress  
  
_By that time Madison's eyes were wide open. Witchcraft and Wizardry?  
  
Who the bloody hell sent this? They've got to be bloody nutters! Madison exclaimed when Emma asked what it said. Emma furrowed her brow and snatched the letter from Madison's hands, her eyebrows rose and she blinked quite a few times.  
  
Mom? What does it say? Is Matti in trouble? Isaiah asked, leaning over the table, trying to get a look at the letter. Emma immediantly folded the paper and handed it back to Madison, who glared at it as she put it back into the paper.  
  
Whoever it was, obviously has a trained owl. Do you know anyone who does? Emma asked, ignoring Isaiah for the moment, who glared at both his mother and sister and finished his breakfast in silence.   
  
No, I don't. Look, it's probably just some wacko from school, you knwo there's lots of them there. It's a public school, I told I should have went to a private school. Madison said, a serious look in her eye. Emma narrowed her eyes and stood, putting the dishes in the sink, she told Isaiah to get his jacket on and whatever he wanted to bring to his friends. She turned to Madison when Isaiah scrambled up the stairs.  
  
Honey, this is serious. You obviously either have-magic-or someone's playing a prank on you-a mighty dirty one too. Emma said, she didn't believe in magic herself, she really didn't think any of it any good, only wasted your time. Madison looked at the letter agian, a frown on her face.  
  
You're probably right, I'm going to go get ready. Madison said, it was just the end of July, and she had plenty of time to contemplate answering them. She wondered why August 15th, it wasn't any speical day at all.   
  
Madison trudged up the stairs, the letter tightly wrapped in her thin fingers, she sighed and tossed it on her dresser when she entered her room. She looked in the closet for anything good to where and grabbed a red tank top that had blacks letter splaying the words I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it.' She pulled on a pair of khaki cargo pants and pair of black sandals. She turned to the mirror, ran her hands through her hair, it was unnaturally soft and wavy, but hard to control. She decided to leave it down and left the room after grabbing a wad of money off her desk.   
  
Mom! I'm ready! She called as she walked down the stairs, Isaiah was standing by the door impatiently.  
  
What took you so long slow-poke? He asked, tapping a foot on the ground, a bag at his feet.  
  
Unlike you, I rather like looking slightly decent. She said, sticking her tongue out at him. He made a face at her and smiled when Emma walked into the hall, she looked at Madison, who gave no indication that something strange had happened to her that morning.   
  
Let's go you guys, I want to be done by three. She said, hurding her kids out the door. Madison called shot-gun and jumped into the front seat, grumbling, Isaiah took the back seat.  
  
Mom! Matti always gets the front seat! It's not fair! He whined from his position, leaning as far up as he could get without strangling himself with the seat belt. Emma looked back at her son and rolled her eyes.  
  
Honey, you're going to be in the car for about five minutes. You'll forget all about it when we get to Jared's house. Emma said, starting the engine and backing out of the driveway. Madison played with the necklace around her neck, it went well with her shirt, there was only one odd thing about it. It swirled. It really did, the reds blended together and every once in a while a small thread of gold appeared and disapeared.  
  
Emma called good-bye to her son before they started toward the larger part of London, where the shopping centers and window stores were located at.  
  
Are you sure you don't know someone who would have done it? Emma asked suddenly, looking both ways on a street corner, not even looking at Madison, who looking up sharply at her mother.  
  
I don't know anyone by the name Minerva or McGonagall. So no, Madison mumbled, looking out the window at the passing cars and business's it's been an half an hour since they left and they were just reaching the mall.   
  
All right dear, do you need any help? I gave to get some sewing supplies and a few other things, you'll be alright alone, right? Emma asked, watching as her daughter opened the car door and gave her a whithering look.  
  
Of course I'll be okay mom! I'm not five years old! She huffed, she stepped from the car and shut the door loudly. She stomped off towards the doors, but at the last second she turned and waved heartily towards the car that still sat in the parking lot. Her mother always waited until she was inside. Her mother waved back before driving off.   
  
Turning she walked into the clean smelling mall, people filed past her, some glancing at her, but their looks never lingered. They were to busy going about their Saterday business.   
  
Madison wandered into the food court, looking at all the possible placed to go, saw the ice rink below and watched the people skating. Some of them were good, but other fell left and right and she kept smiling as the little girl in little skating uniforms tried to skate fluidly, they always ended up on their face one out of three tries.  
  
After watching them for a while, she walked towards a clothes store, and inside, were quite a few teenagers, all girls. They wandered throughout the store, not talking to anyone really, a couple of them knew eachother and talked non-stop. Madison, wishing she had brought a friend, wandered the isle, picking a few peices of clothing, purchesed them and walked out.   
  
Almost at once was she all but knocked to the floor. She stumbled and managed to catch herself, she turned and found herself staring into the horrified look of a red-headed boy wearing odd looking clothes. She stood back from him and gave him a critical eye.  
  
Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! You aren't hurt are you? He asked, taking a step toward her, she took a step back. Keeping herself cautious, the boy looked like a nutter and she wouldn't be surprised if it was him that sent that letter.  
  
He wore a pair of funny looking elf shoes, a pair of black slacks, a shirt that had Korn rules!' written across the front, and a green vest. Other than that he was pretty cute, behind him came three more red-headed people, all equally dressed funny except the girl, who wore plain jeans and a blue t-shirt with the letters H2O on it.  
  
Hello? Are you okay? The boy asked agian, apparently not noticing the apparently related trio behind him.  
  
Ron! What are you doing? Are you terrorizing the mug-er...citizens agian? One of the boys asked, it was then that Madison realized that they were twins, well not the one who ran into her, the two other boys with the girl.   
  
What? Of course not, I merely ran into her. She's fine-You're fine, right? He turned to her, a looked of worry crossed his face as she stared at him.  
  
Nah, I'm going to die of a heart attack right here. She said sarcastically, his eyebrows bounces, the boys behind him snickered, the girl rolled her eyes. The boy called Ron obviously thought she was serious.  
  
His voice was incredibly small, and his eyes were wide. Madison rolled her eyes and glared at the boy.  
  
I was joking, She muttered, he blinked, looked at her strangly as she glared heavily at them. He turned to his brothers, who were still snickering.  
  
Hey, don't you think she looks familiar? He asked, Madison's own eyebrows bounced at that. She took a step foreward and took hold of Ron's arm, he jumped and pulld his arm back as if she'd bitten him.   
  
You're the one who sent me the letter! Admit it! She said feriously, at that the two boys behind Ron were silent.  
  
You're right Ron, she does look awfully like a certain Potions Master when she's mad... The twin on the right said, a thoughtful look on his face. Ron merely squeked.  
  
W-What are you talking about? I-what letter? He asked, instictvly leaning away from her leering face.  
  
You know, the one about Hagwatts for something like that. She said, crossing her arms, she was beginning to think that these boys were innocent, the girl had yet to say anything. She merely looked on with amusement.  
  
Ron repeated, a confused look in his eyes. If was then the girl stepped up and hit Ron's arm.  
  
Do you mean Howarts? She asked, her voice was small but proud, Madison narrowed her eyes at the girl.  
  
So you did send it! I ought to turn you people into the police! She said, her bag completley forgotten behind her. A few people turned to stare at them before hurrying along.  
  
Ron Weasley! What did you do? A girl about her age came running from behind Madison, she had slightly poofy brown hair and brown eyes. She was one of the most normal people out of the bunch. She wore a simple red and orange tank top with shorts, a boy with black messed hair and glasses was following her. He himself wore a pair of baggy jeans and a grey t-shirt, he glanced at Madison, smiled and situation himself behind Ron.  
  
I didn't do anything Hermione! She accused me of sending her a-Hagwatts letter. Ron said, despite trying to hold it back, he snickered, mirth showing in his eyes and he gazed at the glaring form of Madison.   
  
The girl called Hermione said, the red-headed girl stepped up.  
  
She meant Howarts, didn't you? The girl said, the question directed at her. Madison glared at her and nodded.   
  
The girl called Hermione turned and looked at her with a critical eye, looking her up and down.  
  
She's to old to recieve a Howarts letter, you have to be eleven. Hermione said, turning back to the girl. Madison then decided to speak up.  
  
So you're saying you believe in all that magic crap? She said, Hermione turned on her heel and stared wide eyed open mouthed at Madison. Who narrowed her eyes, Hemione quickly shut her mouth.  
  
Oh course I do! I can do it all quite well, She said, a smile on her face as she was obviously proud of it. Madison narrowed her eyes and looked at each one of them.   
  
Whatever, I think you're all nutters, that's what. I'm leaving and hopefully that stupid place called Hogwatts will eave me alone. Madison said, turning, a hand stopped her, she whirled and pulled her arm away from Hermione's grip. Hermione pulled her own hand back.  
  
Look, Hogwarts is real. We're all wizards and witches. All of us, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. You obviously have a special reason for recieving your letter late. What's your name? The girl asked softly, a kind look in her eye, but intent. Madison narrowed her eyes.   
  
She said, looking at each one of them, they all looked at her with either a smile of a confused frown. Madison Snape.  
  
The twins, Ron and Harry all said this at once, their mouths open as they stared at her.   
  
It's gotta be a coincidence. She couldn't be...although... One of the twins said, stroking his chin in thought. Ron looked at him horrified.  
  
No. I refuse to believe that that nasty git actually had a kid...and to think what would have had to happen to _have_ the kid...eck...disgusting. Ron said, making gagging sounds. Harry was still staring at her, the twins laughed at Ron, but were still looking at Madison, who was staring at them as if the were all insane.  
  
What are you guys talking about? She said rather exasperated. These people were obviously apart of Hogwarts, or they were planning to do soemthing with her. But she really didn't care, they didn't seem to be too bad and didn't seem a threat, despite the number difference for her side and theirs.  
  
Professor Snape, he's the Potion's Master at our school. You couldn't possibly be related to him, espcially if you don't believe in magic. Hermione said, she looked around at the group they made and sighed. C'mon lets go sit down.  
  
She led them to stone table set by rail which overlooked the ice rink. They all sat down, Hermione sat next to Madison, the twins oppisate of them, Ginny squezed between them, and Ron and Harry on either ends.  
  
Madison said, giving them wary looks. They all looked at her, she glared at them, they all looked at eachother.  
  
You look remarkably like you, y'know. Harry said, the first thing he said to her. Madison merely stared at him, she glanced at the scar on his head, she thought it was odd looking, but her gaze didn't linger long.  
  
Like who?   
  
Professor Snape! Ron said, he looked at her as if she were stupid. She sneered at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
So? I'm sure I resemble alot of people. She muttered, looking at the stone table she rested her hands on. They glanced at eachother.   
  
No, even your hair looks the same, except his is erm-well greasy. You have his cheekbones, his pale skin, his sneers and glared and all those other looks, but that Merlin you don't have his nose. Hermione said, she started digging in once of her pockets until she produced what looked like a brochure. She glanced in both directions, and it was only then did she let Madison see the cover. Where a picture of Hogwarts was.  
  
So, is that Hogwa-whoa! She gasped suddenly as a bird suddenly flew across the picture, she sat back so suddenly that she almost fell off the chair. Hermione gave her a small smile, as everyone else besides the twins, who were grinning madly.  
  
Yes, and yes they teach magic. They have all the staff pictures in here. She opened it up and turned to the second page, where thre were one sets of three for eachpage, a small description beside each picture. She pointed to a sneering man, who glared at them all. -is Professor Snape.  
  
He looks nothing like me. Was the first thing out of her mouth as she got a good look of him. The while table started laughing after a second.   
  
He does too! Ron said, he grabbed it from Hermione's hands and studied it himself. See! You've got his cheek bones! Hair, and skin color! It's not doubt that he looks like you! Admit it!  
  
I can't, for one thing I don't know who my father is, and for another I don't know who my mother is either. All I've got is this. She pulled the necklace out from under she shirt and showed them. Only Ron and Hermione really got a good look at it, since they were sitting right next to her.   
  
Madison, that's-that's blood! Hermione said, gasping as she saw the swirling reds. Madison ripped the necklace from her hands and glared at Hermione.  
  
My mother gave that to me, She hissed, pulling it protectivly to her chest. Hermione continued to stare at the necklace.  
  
No, it's not a bad thing Madison. That's dragon blood-  
  
How do you know? Ron asked, a sneer in his voice, he didn't believe she did, she was probably just showing off.  
  
Becuase that's the only blood you use in necklaces like this, it's made from Unicorn hair and silver, and it- She paused, looking at it closer. -and oh god! It has a tear in it too! Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to faint.  
  
Hermione rested her hands on her forehead and breathed for quite some time.  
  
Wait a second here! You don't know who your parents are? So that means maybe Snape doesn't know either... Fred said, a thoughful look in his eyes as she stared at Madison. Madison ignored him and turned to look at Hermione.  
  
You mean there's dragon tears in here, that's what the gold was? Madison asked, studying her necklace. Hermione looked up at her.  
  
Yes, dragons give out necklaces like that to their charges. You obviously, or your mother, I highly doubt your father if it is Snape, was a dragons charge. You use it to call for their help, Hermione said, the whole table was staring at her.  
  
How do you know? Ron asked agian, he obviously didn't like being showed up and he glared at Hermione while trying to get a better look at the necklace held in Madison's hand.  
  
I read it in a book,   
  
As always, Hermione, do you always have your nose in a book? Ginny asked jokingly, she smiled briefly at Hermione.   
  
How do you call them? I mean, you don't just demand, do you? Madison asked, ignoring all their comments so far.   
  
Oh no! It's by thought, at least that's what they think, when a charge is in trouble, they send out a silent message through the necklace, but they have to have the necklace on them for it to work. It's also said to call them whenever the charge is in mortal danger. Like if they wanted to jump off a cliff for something. Hermione explained, it seemed that the only who really cared about the necklace was the girls. Fred and went to buy some food, Ron went with him. That left George and Harry, Harry was slightly interested in it.  
  
Oh...so magics real?  
  
A/N: Please please review? Pretty please....just say anything! I don't care anymore! Please?  
  
Oh, and by the way, how did you like the story? I sort of like it...  
  
Next Chapter: Diagon Alley beware! 


	3. Diahootawhutty?

Author's Note: Apparently no one likes this story at all, well, maybe that one person. Thanks for the review! I appreciate it, and I think you're right...why the bloody hell aren't you people reviewing? Is this story not up to your standards or what here?  
  
Dragon Flight_  
_Chapter three: Dia-hoot-a-whutty?  
  
Madison and Hermione ended up talking for so long, all the boys and Ginny just left and went down to the skating rink below. Hermione noticed after about half an hour of trying to explain transfiguration to Madison, who simply wouldn't believe it was true. That people can turn into animals, and people can turn things into other things.  
  
Oh, Madison look. Hermione pointed below them, where Ginny Weasley was grasping Harry's arm rightly as she fell over the ice, her feet sliding beneath her as if they weren't hers. They could hear her squeaks from where they were. George and Fred produced new-found ability as they glided effortlessly across the ice, and Ron stood clutching the railing for dear life as his legs bent at the ankles and his feet slid from underneath him.   
  
C'mon! Lets go down there! Madison, a wide grin on her face as she drug an equally grinning Hermione down the escalator. Hermione had trouble getting the Weasley's on the moving stairs, although after a while they got used to the idea that they could get sucked underneath the bloody contraption!' Ron's words exactly.  
  
Madison, do you even know how to skate? Hermione asked as the practically ran up to the changing rooms, where there was a small store next to it where you got rent or buy uniforms.  
  
Of course, I've skated most of my life. Madison said, smiling at the bounce in Hermione's eyebrows. They walked into the store and found themselves surrounded by little skirts and skates and everything needed to skate.   
  
Madison ran off into the adult section where the larger skirts were sold. Hermione just followed her, looked here and there. Madison picked up a small dark blue skirt that had simple glitter all over it. She smiled and ran off into the changing room after she rented it from the counter. Hermione decided she didn't want a uniform and waited for Madison to come out. When she did, Hermione simply stared at her. The skirt fit perfectly, Madison had shapely legs that Hermione guessed from skating, and an almost perfect figure. Posing, Madison giggled and strutted past Hermione and took a pair of skates and walked over to the rink. As soon as she put them on, she skated out towards Ron, who was falling all over himself.   
  
Hi Ron, She said, smiling. He didn't look up, instead he was busy fighting his legs as they tried to go a different direction then he was.   
  
Oh, hello Madison, I thought you were... His sentence ran off completely as he looked up, she stood with a leg bent and her arms behind her back, she smiled at him and laughed.  
  
Do you need help? She asked, an eyebrow raised. Ron blinked and looked behind her, where Hermione was trying to glide towards them, instead she ended up taking short, cutting movements.   
  
Erm-I've never skated before. He said, his face turning red, she rolled her eyes and took old of his arm and pulled him from the railing.  
  
That was obvious. She said as he looked at her, horrified from being dragged away from his safety spot. Now, if you don't leave the rail, you'll never learn.  
  
So? Who ever said I wanted to learn? Ron asked, narrowing his eyes playfully as Madison gave him a withering look.  
  
I do, She said, Hermione drifted past them, running into the railings. Are you okay, Hermione?  
  
Just peachy, She mumbled, straightening herself. Oh, go ahead. I'll just stand here, at least I'm not afraid of leaving the railing.  
  
Hermione said, sneering at Ron, who stuck his tongue out as Madison laughed, dragging him out into the middle of the rink.  
  
When I let you go, try and lock your ankles, Okay? She said, looking at him in all seriousness. Ron gulped and nodded, she slowly let his arm go and he slowly wobbled until he fell down in a heap on the ice.  
  
Y'know, it's a waste of time trying to teach me to skate... Ron grumbled as she helped him back up.   
  
No it's not, it's fun once you get the hang of it! Madison said, laughing as she let his arm go once again.  
  
After about half an hour later, Ron's butt covered in bruises, they left the rink laughing. Ginny had fallen on her face and skidded across the rink, knocking over Madison, a little kid, and Ron on her way.   
  
Looking at the large clock in the middle of the fountain' near the food court, Madison gasped.  
  
Oh! I've got to go, it was nice meeting you guys. She said, smiling as she started off, her bags clutched in one hand.  
  
So, you know how to get to Diagon Alley? Hermione asked, a small glint in her eye as she watched Madison turn slowly around, a confused look in her eye.  
  
She asked, a completely miffed look in her eyes. Hermione giggled and motioned for the boys to stay behind as she walked towards Madison, who watched her, her eyes wide.  
  
I'll walk with you, She said, and they continued towards the entrance to the mall. Diagon Alley, it's where you get supplies.  
  
So, where is this place? Madison asked, her eyebrows knitted together.  
  
You have to go through Leaky Cauldron, or you could get there by Flooing. Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders, she watched Madison become even more confused.  
  
Um...care to decipher all that into english? She muttered, looking to the ground with wide eyes. Flooing? What the bloody heck was that?  
  
Hermione said, laughing, pushing her slightly frizzy hair out of her face. Leaky Cauldron is a pub that only magical people can see that's here in London, and Floo powder is a sliver colored powder that you throw into a fire place and you step in the green flames, say the place you want to go, and then you'll be there, that is if it's connected to the Floo system.  
  
  
  
Didn't you hear anything I just said?   
  
Of course, something about Foo powder, sounds the little bunny foofoo if you ask me, and fireplaces and a pub called the Lucky Cauldron.   
  
What?! That's not what I said! Hermione said, a small smile on her face as Madison merely looked at her, a completely calm expression on her face. I said _Floo_ not Foo, and it's the _Leaky Cauldron_ not-whatever it was you said.  
  
Whatever, look, I'll just make some stuff and buy a rat. Madison said, shrugging her shoulders as they reached the door. I'll see you later.  
  
No you won't. Hermione said, sighing, Madison looked surprised at that. Not if you think you can just breeze you're way through not knowing anything about magic. Look, I'll come over to your house the third week of August and help you learn everything and take you to Diagon Alley, Okay?  
  
Um...how will you know where I live? I mean, I can't exactly send a letter to you, seeing as I don't know where you live, and you don't know where I live. And even if I told you, you don't have anything to write it down on. Madison said, her hand still paused on the door. Hermione smiled.  
  
I'll owl you, the owls always know where you are no matter what. Don't worry about it. Hermione said, turning she waved good-bye and walked back towards the group of odd people that Madison had met. Madison watched her until she rounded to corner before turning to walk out of the mall. Her mother's car was parked just a little ways out and when she got there, her mother smiled.  
  
What took you so long, dear? Emma asked, watching Madison shove her stuff into the back seat. Madison smiled and settled herself into the seat, closing the door.  
  
I meet a few people, Was all she said, buckling her seat belt, avoiding her mother's eyes.  
  
Like who? Was her mothers worried question, Madison glanced up at her mother and shrugged.  
  
I dunno, they weren't-erm-muggles. Madison said, proud she had finally said a word right, at least she thought she did.   
  
Moogles? What are you talking about? Emma asked, turning to stare at a innocent looking Madison, who blinked at Emma.  
  
You know, non-magic people, like you.  
  
_What?! _Madison Emily Snape! _Who_ were you talking to? Don't you _dare _lie to me! her mother said angrily, her eyebrow's furrowed as she looked at her daughter in horror. Madison sneered at her, crossing her arm and pouting.  
  
It was real, mom. It was all real. She said quietly, her mother said nothing, merely stared at her, the engine still running.  
  
What was real? Her mother seemed a little to calm and Madison had to look at her mother, who looked like a burnt-out crazy person, she wasn't even looking at Madison, she was looking past her, her eyes were glazed.   
  
  
  
Magic is not real! I don't know _who's_ been filling this crap into your head but I think it's about ti-  
  
_Mother!_ Will you at least listen to me for a minute! Madison seethed, her hands clenched, her scowl fierce she glared at her startled mother. Who waited, quite surprised for her to continue. I meet a group of people by the names of Hermione Granger, Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. They are all wizards and witches. Don't look at me like that! They told me I looked like one of their professors. In fact, his name is Professor Snape. They then told-  
  
Professor _Snape_? They were lying, they couldn't possibly know such a thing, since it's all made up anyway. her mother grumbled, she looked completely annoyed, she pulled from the parking lot.   
  
They weren't, they said that before I even told them my name! They even showed me a picture of him, the picture was _moving_ mom! It was moving, the magic is real! In fact this necklace is filled with magic, my mothers and some dragon's! It's real, and Hermione is coming over in a couple of weeks to take me to Diamond Alley or some place like that to get my supplies. Madison, glaring angrily out the window, it was all new to her and her mother wasn't helping.   
  
What? You aren't going anywhere with the girl! I refuse to let you, you can't. You don't know what those people are into to. Her mother stated quite furiously, almost forgetting to stop at the stop light.   
  
They aren't into anything, they just look funny because they are wizards and live in a wizards community, well Hermione and Harry don't, but the Weasley's do. They're really nice and were helpful. Hogwarts is real, mom. Get with it, and stop telling yourself it isn't. Madison said, looking at her mom, who was glaring acrimoniously at the driver next to her, who immediately sped up. Besides, my father is there. I'm going whether you like it or not.  
  
Your father in most definitely not there. I was told by the letter you came with that both your parents were dead. Her mother said, she just wouldn't believe and Madison was getting angry.   
  
He isn't! I saw a picture and he looks just like me! I'm going. I'll run away if I have to. Madison said this with a very angry scowl that made her look almost identical to Snape, if only Emma knew what Professor Snape looked like.  
  
No you aren't, you have school here. Besides, you're turning sixteen in December, what are you going to do when you're at this-_school _when you want your license, hmm? What about that? Did you think of that? Or your friends? What about things like that? Emma asked angrily, turning sharply towards the freeway. Madison gave some thought to that, it was true she hadn't thought of that.  
  
Who cares, I can still get my license when I come back during summer. I can just tell my friends _and _the school I'm going to a boarding school. Madison hotly, her mother merely glanced at her and sighed.  
  
Madison, I'm not going to believe you until I see it for myself. And you are definitely not going with that Herminie girl. Her mother said fiercely, speeding past a different care. Madison glared at her mother, a sneer on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple weeks later, a few dozen fights later, Hermione's owl came, a great big snowy white owl. It came during dinner and dropped the letter right in Madison's potatoes, and it stood in the middle of the table, stealing one of her carrots. This one waited and watched her impatiently.   
  
Get that thing off the table! Ethan said, swatting at it with his fork. Madison glared at him, but pulled the owl, who screeched in protest and put it on the floor. He immediately fluttered to her shoulder. Her parent were glaring at it and the letter, her brother was vainly trying to pet the owl, who eyed him in caution.   
  
Madison plucked the letter from her food and looked at the address.  
  
To: Ms. Madison Snape  
  
and that was it. Madison furrowed her brow and ripped it open, pulling the parchment paper from the letter.   
  
Dear Madison,  
Hi, hope you're having a good summer and your parent took it well. Anyway, I was just owling you to tell you I'm connecting your fireplace to the floo system-  
  
Here Madison glanced at her fireplace that sat in the living room.   
  
-and I'll arrive as soon as Hedwig get's back with your reply. If it isn't to much, I'll stay for the rest of the summer, clueing you in. You need it. Anyway, Harry's being bitten by a lawn gnome agian...I await your reply.  
  
Sincerely,  
Hermione Granger  
  
Well, Matti, what's it say? Isaiah, who was the only one brave enough to voice the question, her parents looked at each other before looking at her expectantly.  
  
Well, my friend Hermione said she's going to come over as soon as she gets my reply. She said slowly, looking from one parent to the other. Can she stay the rest of the summer? Please?  
  
Her mother said, a surprised look on her face. Most certainly not!  
  
Mother! She's the only one who can help me, please, don't say no until you meet her. Please? Madison stared at them with wide, innocent eyes and her mother sighed.  
  
Her mother relented and returned to her dinner, ignoring the odd owl and the odd letter and her son, who was practically falling out of his chair, trying to reach the owl, who hopped the Madison's other shoulder.  
  
Madison grabbed a pen from the pen holder that sat on the counter near the phone.   
  
Dear Hermione,  
Summer was okay, and unfortunately my parents didn't take it to well and they still don't believe me. My brother does though...anyway, my mom agrees to meeting you and my father didn't object, so come on over and we'll decided if you can stay.  
  
Truly,  
Madison Snape  
  
She looked at the owl and gave it to the owl, who took it from her and flew off out the open window in the living room.   
  
She'll probably be here tomorrow. She muttered, picking at her food.  
  
The next day, Madison jumped from her bed at nine o'clock in the morning when her mother's shriek resounded through the house.  
  
Running downstairs in her boxer shorts and a tank top, her hair ruffled and little red lines across her face from sleeping on a folded pillow, she stared as her mother hide behind a chair, staring wide eyed at Hermione, who dusted soot off from her clothes. Normal clothes.   
  
Hi Hermione. Madison said, smiling, and she walked past her mother with a triumphant grin. See mom? It's real, people don't just pop out of fireplaces.  
  
I've noticed, dear. Emma whispered, trying to make herself seem a little more decent as she walked out from behind the chair and shook Hermione's hand, who grinned at her. Hello, Herninie.  
  
Hermione corrected softly, smiling at Emma, who gave her a scrunched look.  
  
Sorry dear, Hermione. She corrected herself and hurried off into the kitchen. Madison's brother was spending the whole week with her grandparents.  
  
So, are you going to Diagon Alley looking like that? Hermione asked with a grin, looking Madison over, Madison blushed and shook her head.  
  
No, c'mon and I'll get ready. Madison drug Hermione up the stairs and into her room. Sitting on the bed, Hermione watched Madison dig through her closet.  
  
What should I wear? I mean, what do you wear to places like that anyway? Madison's muffled question came from the closet and Hermione couldn't help herself but giggle.   
  
Anything, no one will take notice if you where a cat on your head. Well, maybe a few, but you'll get nothing but strange looks. Hermione said, Madison finally came from the closet carrying an outfit, she laid it on the bed and let Hermione look it over. It was a black cotton pleated skirt with a black belt that had holes around it with sterling sliver out-lining it. If it weren't for the belt, it would have looked a lot like their school uniforms, it still did. And with that she pulled out a black V-neck long sleeved shirt with the sleeves slit at the wrists and they would form a bell around her forearms. That's nice.  
  
Thanks, my mom got it for me for Christmas last year, Madison said, pulling out a pair of comfortable looking black sandals. Oh, and I think I might have something like a cloak...  
  
at this Hermione's interest was perked and she watched expectantly as Madison dug through her closet once again. This time she pulled out what looked remarkably like a cloak.   
  
It was an old halloween costume, I was a vampire. I friends suggested it because I'm so pale. She said, the black velvety cloak was floor length and didn't have the hand holes, it was a rope like tie across the front made from thread.   
  
Well, I think this might make it more believable. Hermione stood, taking out her wand, at which Madison squealed at. Then Hermione paused. Oh, that's right, we'll have to wait until we're at the Leaky Cauldron before I do anything.  
  
  
  
It's against the law, I could get kicked out of Hogwarts for doing magic without a license. Hermione said, shrugging, Madison's eyes were wide.   
  
Well, that takes all the fun out of it. Madison mumbled,looking at her outfit, and then at the cloak. Y'know, if I do wear the cloak, I'm going to be really hot. So, I think I'll just where that outfit, so screw the cloak.  
  
Hermione laughed as Madison hung the cloak back in the closet and ushered her out of the bedroom. Madison changed and walked out of the bedroom, smiling at Hermione. She had pulled her hair back into a french braid and put on a different shirt then the one she laid out. It was black still, but it was a tube top, and in her hand was the cloak.  
  
I decided I wanted to at least look slightly normal. She said, shrugging, she turned and walked down the stairs. Hermione looking at her strangely. Witches almost never showed as much skin as she was showing. Shrugging she followed her down. Mom! We're leaving.  
  
What? Well...when will you be home? Her mother asked from the kitchen, she seemed reluctant, but had gotten used to the idea after she saw Hermione appear in her fire place.  
  
Um, later this afternoon probably, before dinner definitely.  
  
Okay, be careful dear. Her mother said, never appearing to them. Madison smiled and shrugged at Hermione and Hermione pulled out a small bag. She pulled a pinch of what looked like dust to her and threw it into the fire place, it instantly was alight with green flames.   
  
Well, you go first. Just step into it, it won't hurt you, and say Diagon Alley very _very _carefully. Hermione said, Madison nodded and stepped apprehensively into the fire, it was warm and felt like a feather and didn't feel uncomfortable at all.   
  
Diagon Alley. She said clearly, she was engulfed in the green flames and suddenly found herself on her posterior in a fireplace where there were quite a few people around, they didn't notice her. Stepping out and dusting herself off, Hermione appeared behind her, standing and looking quite calm.   
  
She said, pulling at Madison's arm. Madison nodded and pulled the cloak over her shoulders and wandered out of the pub and into an alley way, where there were what looked like hundreds of people in different colored cloaks wandering around. She looked at them all with wide eyes and mouth slack. I had the same reaction as you, c'mon, lets get you a wand.  
  
Wand? I get my own wand? Madison asked incredulously, looking at Hermione, who laughed and nodded.  
  
Of course, what did you expect to get, a stick wrapped in tinsel? Hermione giggled, pulling over to a place called Ollivanders. Inside it was musty and filled with slim shoe boxes. Mr. Ollivander?  
  
A man came around a corner of piled shoe boxes and smiled at Hermione.  
  
Can I help you Hermione? He asked, he was old looking with glasses and graying hair. He looked at Madison and smiled, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
Madison needs a wand. Hermione simply said, turning to Madison. I'm going to get your books and I'll come back and get you.  
  
With that, Hermione left the store before Madison could even get a word in. She turned to Mr. Ollivander, who was looking at her with a smile.  
  
How are you, Madison...? He asked, pulling a dusty shoe box from the shelf. Madison could feel herself blush.  
  
Snape, Madison Snape. At that, the man paused and stared at her with raised eyebrows.  
  
As in Severus Snape? You related? He asked, a twinkle in his eye and he opened the box, revealing a long wooden wand. He handed it to her.  
  
I dunno, was all she said, standing there, holding the wand and looking confused. Mr. Ollivander looked surprised at the answer.  
  
Well, give it a wave girl! He said suddenly, Madison jumped and waved the wand in a very unpracticed way. An ink bottle exploded just behind Mr. Ollivander, he snatched the wand from her, her expression was a big O' or horror. No no no...  
  
He grabbed another box, inside of it was another smooth wand, he handed it to her. She took it and waved it, a whole shelf of books flew everywhere. He grabbed it from her and took another wand, before she even touched it he snapped it back.  
  
No no no... He mumbled and disappeared behind a shelf. At this Madison wondered if she were meant to have a wand. He handed her a wand, she gave it a reluctant wave, instead of something exploding, she was filled with warmth and was covered in a red glow. Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands, a smile on his face. Eleven inch ceder...inflexible...and dear me...  
  
What? What? Madison asked curiously, her wand must have something wrong with it. She gazed at it, it was a swirl of dark wood with a silver handle.   
  
It has a dragonhorn in it, very very rare, I've only two of them...interesting. Mr. Ollivander looked with a smile at her, handing her the wand.   
  
Interesting? What's interesting? Is there something wrong with my wand, sir? She asked, looking it over, she thought it was beautiful.  
  
Oh, no no. It's just that the only other wand I have with a dragonhorn core is...well...Professor Snape's. Although the ceder is rare, it's not as rare as the dragonhorn, in fact I remember when I found the dragonhorn...well, lets just say Dragon's aren't morning people. He said, a smile on his face and when Madison walked out into the streets, Hermione was walking towards her, carrying a cauldron filled with books.   
  
Hi, did it go well? She asked as they started toward a different store.   
  
I'm not sure, he said that it's core was rare...and that the only other wand he had with it was...erm...Snape's. She said this softly and Hermione almost dropped the cauldron.   
  
Hermione said aghast. Madison was about to reply, but something else did it for her.  
  
Ah, Ms. Granger. Thinking of me over the summer, are you? a silky voice came from behind them, both girls turned quickly and looked at them man. Madison stared at the smirking man with wide eyes, who was much more scary in person, his person just seemed to make you want to shrink back with fear. He was much taller than her own five seven, and his black shoulder length hair seemed even greasier than in his picture.  
  
P-Professor Snape, Hermione said, her eyes were wide also. Snape looked with narrowed eyes at Madison, who stared at him.  
  
He snapped, glaring at her, she blinked.   
  
N-nothing, sir. She mumbled, not looking away from him, for some reason she was no longer afraid of him. He merely sneered at her, crossing his arms.  
  
Who are you? He asked, Madison was about to reply but Hermione butted in.  
  
The new student, she's going to be fifth year, right? Madison nodded, Snape glared at them both, sneering at Hermione.   
  
That doesn't answer my question, Ms. Granger. I would think that _you,_ of all people, would understand a simple question such as that. He said, crossing his arms and staring expectantly at her. Hermione didn't want to say Madison's name, well not her full name anyway.  
  
Her name's Madison. Was all Hermione said, Snape's eye immediately darted to Madison, who was staring calmly back at him, her gray eyes studied him. He narrowed his eyes, shifting his stance.  
  
What? Is there something on my nose? She asked, eyeing him, she now knew that he had to be her father as he sneered.  
  
Your full name, He said this more like a demand than a question, Madison was about to answer when suddenly people were screaming her name.  
  
Madison! Hey, I thought we were supposed to meet at the Three Broom Sticks! Ron's voice appeared over the crowd and Hermione and Madison both turned around and found Ron pushing his way through the crowd, Harry right behind him. Well? Why weren't you there? Hermione! You didn't forget, did you?  
  
No! We were just talking to... Hermione turned to point at Snape, but he was no where to be seen. The snake! He disappears without so much as a word!  
  
  
  
Hermione said, Ron's eyes widened and his gaze immediately fell on Madison, who looked normal.  
  
Did you tell him? Harry asked, looking from Hermione to Madison. Madison shook her head.  
  
We didn't get the chance, he knows her first name, and he seemed to recognize it. Hermione said, shrugging, Madison didn't say anything, she was glancing through the crowd, looking for him.  
  
Oh well, he'll find out sooner or later, although I'm surprised he wouldn't have already known. They look so much alike. Ron said, as they started toward the pub where they planned to eat lunch. Hermione nodded and handed the cauldron to Madison, who looked distracted.  
  
He didn't know we were getting a new student, I'm surprised Dumbledore or McGonagall didn't tell him. They both had to know, especially since her last name is Snape. How many Snape's can there be? Hermione said the last part sarcastically and entered into a pub filled with all sorts of funny looking people.   
  
Not many, well that aren't related to Snape. Ron said as they sat down in a booth near the window.   
  
I don't think so, Hermione said, Harry nodded, rubbing his forehead and brushing his hair back.  
  
Potter, and Weasel, and Mudblood too. Oh, and there's another one of you losers.   
  
Author's Note: Please please please review? Even if you just want to flame me, it's okay...but expect me to answer you with a little anger and explain why I'm right and your wrong!   
^.~  
~*Sydney Pima*~


End file.
